


Ice Cream Therapy

by theedgeofthedesert



Series: i'm directing a scene that has you and me forever [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theedgeofthedesert/pseuds/theedgeofthedesert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ice Cream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of drabbles written for the puckrachel drabble meme over at the puckrachel community on LJ. If you haven't already, go sign up for a livejournal account, join the comm and start writing! We have THOUSANDS of prompts. It's great for writer's block.

She's been on the edge for the past 2 weeks with Regionals coming up and there's still another week to go. He might have to kill himself or something.

Well not exactly. Because then she'd be really pissed. Maybe he'd just do enough to put himself into a coma until right before Regionals. Then he wouldn't have to deal with her bat shit crazy demands and the pleading looks from the rest of the glee clubbers, Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury, and even freaking Coach Sylvester.

She's had everyone on lockdown since last week, keeping up with what they're all doing, restricting certain foods and extending practices to almost 3 hours everyday. On weekends they have practice 2 times a day.

It's not until Santana comes to him almost in tears from exhaustion that he figures enough is enough.

"Listen Puckerman," she croaks, "this conversation never happened and I swear to God there is something in my eye. But you have to do something. I can't take it. I haven't had a fucking hamburger in so long i forgot what meat looks like. This vegan shit she has us all on is not cutting it. I don't care what you have to do but you have to calm her down before we seriously kill her. Sylvester is totally on the warpath."

He decides that after glee practice that day he's just going to carry her over his shoulder and kidnap her for some fun time. It's unfortunate that his girl has a set of lungs on her and her tiny fists can do a little damage. Her screeches and punches all the way to their destination have him contemplating homicide in the worst way possible. He'd really just pull over and fuck her senseless but he's way too tired for angry hate sex today...which is saying a lot.

They arrive at the Coldstone Creamery and she immediately gives him an incredulous "How idiotic are you?" look. Before she can say anything he explains himself.

"Look Berry...I love you...you're my girl and i enjoy all your crazy most of the time but the entire glee club is about to shut your ass down and I might have to join them. So we're going to go into the Coldstone, you're going to eat some ice cream and not think about Regionals or glee club for the next hour. Then we're going back to your house and take a nap. Is that clear?"

Rachel just blinks her doe eyes at him like she's seeing him for the first time. "Are they really all sick of me?"

"Even Sylvester is hiring hitmen."

"I've only been making sure she won't sabotage us again!"

"Whatever just get out of the car so we can eat some ice cream already."

Later as they're sitting against the headboard on her bed eating their ice cream, Rachel turns to him after licking her spoon clean. "You know this is the first time I've had ice cream since I was 5."

Puck raises his eyebrow in disbelief. "No shit?"

"Yes. I stopped for the sake of my career and to make sure I would stay in proper shape. But you do have a point. This cheesecake ice cream is divine and it helps that I added strawberries to it. I don't feel so guilty anymore."

He smirks at her last comment as he continues to eat his death by chocolate ice cream. He's distracted however when Rachel's hand rubs his knee. "Thank you for this Noah," she begins softly. "I know I'm a pain and I've been very high strung these past couple weeks. That's why I have you around...to remind me to relax. I'll have to thank you properly after our nap because I have been quite exhausted lately."

Puck immediately takes the ice cream cup out of her hands despite that it's half done and drops it on her nightstand along with his. "Well then baby if you're so tired we better get to sleep. Lots to do when we wake up," he says with a wink. Rachel laughs and moves down the bed to lie down and Puck spoons her from behind. Their hands link together over her stomach and he nuzzles her neck while she sighs in contentment. For tonight she'll forget about harmonies, dance steps, and Finn's ill attempts at dancing like Justin Timberlake. Tonight, it's just her and Noah.


End file.
